


Иди через лес

by LolaRose



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Они привыкли отвечать: “Я в порядке”. И каждое слово здесь ложь.Они не в порядке, но на пути к этому. И вместе должны справиться.





	Иди через лес

**Author's Note:**

> Концовка, где Ноа жертвует собой.  
> Обе концовки то еще стекло, на мой взгляд. Я не вижу, что в эпилоге персонажи справились с тем, что пережили. Они все еще глубоко травмированы. 
> 
> Планировалось два драббла на разные развития событий. 
> 
> Сплин - Иди через лес

Лукаса будит крик. Такой уже привычный крик в ночи.  
  
Девон просыпается сам и шумно дышит, пытаясь осознать реальность. Лукас делает вид, что не проснулся, на что никто из них давно не покупается. Часы в комнате отсчитывают долгие секунды, в тишине они кажутся безумно громкими.  
Девон поднимается с кровати, шлепает босыми стопами по деревянному полу.  
Ра-два-три-четыре-пять шагов до подоконника. В такт дурацким старым часам.  
  
— Опять кошмары? — смысла притворяться спящим больше нет, Лукас приподнимается на бок и подслеповато щурится. Самое время для шутки «а ты точно мой парень или я опять без очков перепутал?»  
Поток прохладного воздуха врывается в комнату, когда Девон открывает окно. Старая рама издает звук, похожий на предсмертный крик животного. По ушам словно наждачкой режет.  
Из всех них Девон жил ближе всего к лесу. На самом краю.  
Скрипят ветви того самого дерева, куда заживо прикололи Коди. Прямо перед окном комнаты Девона. Тот лишь однажды рассказал об этом, бегло, пряча глаза и добавив: «Это моя вина». Джейн всем им сделала подарки, о которых придется сожалеть и казнить себя еще очень долго.  
Ветки скрипят на ветру и в темноте больше напоминают скрюченные пальцы старого злого великана.  
Нужно было срубить это чертово дерево. Чтобы ничего не напоминало о пережитом ужасе.  
Но Лукас знает, что это не поможет. Они не могут снова сделать вид, что это просто растворившийся при первых лучах солнца кошмар. Что ничего не было на самом деле.  
  
Как пытались убедить Дэна. Мистер Рэд — выдумка заигравшихся в страшные сказки детей.  
  
В конце концов, всех их попытки самообмана окончились полным провалом.  
  
— Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь снова войти в тот лес, — так и не дождавшись ответа, Лукас подходит к Девону и обнимает за плечи. Сквозь тонкую ткань футболки ощущается, как тот слегка дрожит.  
Выходные — единственная их возможность побыть вместе. Строить отношения на расстоянии оказалось не так просто, но Лукас знает, что без них бы загнал себя до смерти. Девон дает ему жизненно необходимую передышку и способен нажать на тормоза, когда снова заносит. Год без таблеток. Небольшая победа, но на общем фоне — великое достижение.  
«Вместе мы неплохо справляемся, не так ли?»  
Лукас больше не чувствует потребности в стимуляторах. Пытаясь разогнаться до космической скорости, однажды осознаешь, что не в силах остановиться.  
Он обещал Девону. Их отношения строятся на доверии и понимании, без всего этого вряд ли они протянули этот год.  
  
Девон поводит плечом под его ладонью, словно только очнулся ото сна. Иногда такое случается — подвисание, словно выключается программа в голове. Постепенно это пройдет.  
  
Не правда ли?  
  
— Да, снова кошмары. Джейн, Ноа… как будто я виноват…  
  
— Во всем, что случилось виноват лишь Ноа. Не мы.  
  
Ноа уж точно не тот человек, перед которым стоит чувствовать вину. Он предал их всех, подверг опасности, пытался убить. События в голове путаются, иногда кошмары трудно отделить от того, что происходит в реальности. Лукас проклинает себя за то, что провалился во тьму вместе с остальными и не смог помочь Девону противостоять Ноа и Джейн — тому во что она превратилась.  
  
Губы Девона сжимаются в тонкую полоску, уголки нервно дергаются. Он кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Лукаса и вздыхает.  
  
— Все немного сложнее. Точнее, не только это. Вы пока не поймете. Я расскажу, когда вы будете готовы.  
  
Доверие и понимание, говорите? Только до первого упоминания предателя Ноа.  
Именно поэтому Лукас предлагал переночевать в него дома. Но «здесь нам никто не помешает, у родителей скоро новая экспедиция, они будут заняты». Где они пропадали год назад, когда Девон остался один на один с мистером Рэдом и лесными монстрами? Кажется, в Фивах.  
  
_— Куда в этот раз?_  
— Аркаим.  
  
Родители Девона и не претендовали на звание родителей года, будучи влюбленными в друг друга и науку сильнее всего на свете. Лукас бы много отдал, чтобы его родители дали хоть немного отдышаться. Но по крайней мере, он заставил их смириться с тем, что не собирается становиться медиком, что выбрал себе колледж сам. И что без их ведома завязал крепкие отношения.  
  
Их руки греются друг о друга, впитывая тепло в противостоянии холодной ночи.  
  
— Все закончилось.  
  
Кого Лукас хочет убедить?  
  
На заднем дворе прячется среди деревьев Морис — страшное создание, ставшее заменой сторожевой собаки. Черный котенок, найденный Девоном, Эвой и Лукасом среди мусорных баков давно отъелся и превратился в своенравную грациозную кошку. Проходя по трассе на краю лесу, можно услышать хлопанье крыльев ворона.  
  
_«Сколько же животных ты собрал у себя в сарае?»_  
  
Их присутствие доказывает то, что все это было на самом деле.  
  
Попытка бегства не удалась. Не помог переезд в колледж.  
Они цепляются друг за друга в отчаянной попытке справится.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я не в порядке.  
  


***

  
  
Лукас обнаруживает Девона в библиотеке с Эвой. До этого он уже заглянул в кафе и пиццерию. Уснули они только под утро, когда стих ветер. Повезло вырвать несколько часов сна.  
  
— И этот человек говорит, что мне следует больше отдыхать, — он улыбается и давит в себе готовую зародиться обиду, ведь разве выходные не принадлежат им двоим?  
  
Девон и Эва обложены книгами и старыми газетами. И раз уж этот выходной безнадежно испорчен, остается пригласить всех остальных.  
  
— Что вы ищете?  
  
Глупый вопрос. Они пытаются разобраться в природе той силы, что живет в лесу.  
Конечно, Девон пошел с этой идеей к Эве, что решила заменить собой Кору на посту хранительницы неизведанного. Лукас бы наравне с обывателями посчитал бы ее сумасшедшей, если бы не видел собственными глазами. А очки еще никогда ему не лгали.  
  
Они снова собираются вместе. Теперь уже никто не может придумать правдоподобную отговорку, ведь знает, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз.  
  
— Возможно, мы сможем остановить это окончательно.  
  
Стейси хмурится, сразу понимая, что стоит за этими словами.  
  
— Подожди, ты имеешь в виду.  
  
— Круг еще не разорван.  
  
Девон рассказывает про кошмары, даже Лукасу никогда не отвечал определенно, да тот и не выпытывал — без слов ясно, что может сниться после испытанного ужаса.  
  
— Когда я приезжаю сюда, они приходят ко мне каждую ночь. Джейн, Ноа. И зовут меня. А иногда я сам блуждаю по лесу и не могу вспомнить собственное имя. Это очень странно да? — Девон морщится и выдавливает дурацкую улыбку в стиле давайте теперь вместе посмеемся.  
Только вот никто не смеется.  
Лили аккуратно касается его ладони, ее голос мягок и полон сочувствия.  
  
— Это вовсе не глупо, Девон. Я тебя понимаю.  
  
— Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, — Дэн, учащийся на психолога прерывает напряженное молчание. Наверное, когда не можешь помочь себе, появляется жгучее желание помогать другим. Ведь никакому специалисту не рассказать про тварей, мистера Рэда и смертельную игру. Про то, что случилось с Джейн и Ноа на самом деле.  
  
Поэтому они все еще вместе. Залечивают раны и пытаются избавиться от чувства вины, большую часть которого взял на себя Девон.  
«Все началось из-за меня»  
  
Эва, Энди, Стейси, Лили, Дэн, Лукас.  
Они привыкли отвечать: «Я в порядке». И каждое слово здесь ложь.  
Они не в порядке, но на пути к этому. И вместе должны справиться.  
  


***

  
— В понедельник снова на занятия, — Девон раскачивается в кресле, словно маятник. Все это сопровождается отчаянным скрипом кресла по полу. Лукас мысленно считает, через сколько минут постучится мать, чтобы поинтересоваться, кого они мучают.  
  
— Я уже ужасно скучаю!  
  
«Девон, мы видимся каждые выходные».  
  
— Ты бесконечно строчишь мне сообщения, а я ведь тоже занимаюсь! — это должно звучать недовольно, но все портит расплывшаяся по лицу Лукаса улыбка.  
  
— Тогда просто не отвечай на них!  
  
Девон оставляет в покое несчастное кресло и стискивает Лукаса в объятиях.  
  
Тот еле удерживает себя от порыва признаться, что это он живет от выходных до выходных. И ведь занимается тем, чем и хотел. Наконец-то смог нажать на тормоза и остановиться, чтобы выдохнуть. А если вдруг не получится, на плечи лягут теплые ладони, и Девон скажет: «Стоп. Считай до пяти и дыши. Давай вместе».  
  
Как ни крути, а в итоге Лукас Томас обрел намного больше, чем потерял.  
  
(И с радостью отказался бы от посттравматического стресса, кошмаров и пробивающегося сквозь систему личной защиты чувство вины).  
  
Они засыпают в объятиях друг друга, стараясь компенсировать предстоящие пять дней порознь.  
  
А посреди ночи Лукаса будит… нет, не крик. Девон, безуспешно стараясь не шуметь, покинул кровать и натягивает на футболку толстовку с капюшоном.  
  
Лукасу не нужно спрашивать, он знает и так.  
  
Девон идет в лес.


End file.
